


Under the Wreckage [Podfic]

by Pod Person (Sandini)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Game Spoilers, Guilt, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandini/pseuds/Pod%20Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after their ecstatic reunion, an unexpected rift settles between Rhys and Vaughn. While seeing Vaughn alive and well fills Rhys with enough happiness for an entire lifetime, Vaughn emotionally withdraws, becoming polite at best and openly scathing at worst. Terrified that the decisions he made after their separation has ripped devastating holes in their friendship, Rhys takes advantage of a now rare moment alone with Vaughn to talk to him, desperate to figure out where they stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Wreckage [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469816) by [gloomsday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomsday/pseuds/gloomsday). 



Soundcloud - [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-593427357/under-the-wreckage)

Dropbox - [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x07mtmh92cv00px/Under%20the%20Wreckage.wav?dl=0)

MediaFire - [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5p2c2ar9fru2c0t/Under_the_Wreckage.wav)

Google Docs - [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-i7u5BlxcNfbHFGWDB6TFVQRFU/view?usp=sharing) or [here](http://www.driveplayer.com/#fileIds=0B-i7u5BlxcNfbHFGWDB6TFVQRFU&userId=105443440456757036252)

Music is [Still Taste Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEdBtSSwQao) by Stephanie Mabey

**Author's Note:**

> It took me an unreasonably long time to find a song I liked to preface this.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the original story (link up top), and please leave a kudos and comment if you liked my reading, I seriously live for those.
> 
> And thanks for listening.


End file.
